


Не один

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Этот текст категорически запрещен к размещению на сайте http://fanfics.me— Я сам! — рыкнул Геральт в перерывах между болезненными судорожными вздохами. И чуть отдышавшись, с каким-то почти отчаянием прошептал. — Я могу сам, Лютик.— Конечно, можешь, — согласился Лютик, диву даваясь, с какой легкостью ему удается удерживать ведьмака, который был на голову выше его и вдвое шире в плечах. — Но ведь сейчас я здесь.
Kudos: 49





	Не один

**Author's Note:**

> По таймлайну - ранний период знакомства Лютика и Геральта.

Шаги возвращающегося Геральта Лютик услышал как раз тогда, когда после получасовых мучений сумел наконец подобрать приличную, а главное — неизбитую рифму к слову «упырь», иначе, вероятно, насторожился бы сразу, поскольку ведьмак имел обыкновение ходить неслышно, чем периодически пугал его, внезапно вырастая за спиной.

— Как прошло? — не поднимая головы, спросил Лютик, торопливо царапая на листке пергамента окончание куплета и стряхивая так и норовившие прилипнуть к чернилам сосновые иголки.

Геральт издал короткий звук, больше похожий на ворчание, чем на обычное «хм», которым отвечал на добрую половину реплик барда. В данном случае это, вероятно, должно было означать: «А как еще, по-твоему, могло пройти? Я же вернулся».

— Я требую подробностей, — сообщил ему Лютик, кусая порядком уже измочаленный кончик гусиного пера и жонглируя в голове словами.

Ответом послужил другой ворчащий звук.

Геральт остановился в нескольких шагах. Плотва, привязанная неподалеку рядом с конем Лютика по кличке Пегас, всхрапнула. Перо царапнуло по пергаменту, прорывая его и оставляя чернильный росчерк на и без того не отличавшихся чистотой после двух дней в лесу штанах барда.

— Дьявол, — пробурчал тот, передвигая пергамент повыше и не глядя макая перо в чернильницу.

— Лютик, — позвал вдруг Геральт негромко, и голос его прозвучал как-то странно, будто он какое-то время собирался с силами, чтобы заговорить. — Сегодня вернуться в Милич, боюсь, не получится.

Лютик нахмурился — он предвкушал бадью горячей воды, миску горячей еды и кувшин холодного пива последние сорок восемь часов, — но все же дописал строчку и только тогда поднял голову. И окаменел.

Геральт стоял, тяжело привалившись к сосне плечом, и, судя по цвету глаз, восковая бледность его лица не имела ничего общего с ведьмачьими эликсирами. Он сделал неловкое движение, крепче обхватывая торс рукой, и сполз чуть ниже. Навершие меча проскребло по стволу, осыпая голову и плечи ведьмака чешуйками коры.

— Зар-раза… — выдохнул Геральт, и тут Лютик наконец вскочил на ноги, роняя пергамент, перо и опрокидывая чернильницу.

— Геральт! Что случилось? Ранен? Куда? Как? — испуганно затараторил он, подбегая к ведьмаку и торопливо отдергивая руки, когда тот предостерегающе заворчал.

— Меч, Лютик.

Бард непонимающе захлопал глазами, и Геральт с трудом повернулся к нему плечом, опуская руку, которой до того держался за ребра.

— Нужно сня… — с трудом проговорил ведьмак, но Лютик уже сообразил, что от него требуется. Его руки почти не дрожали, пока он торопливо расстегивал многочисленные пряжки и аккуратно, через голову, стаскивал перевязь с Геральта вместе с мечом. Тот молчал, прикрыв глаза и дыша частыми неглубокими вдохами.

Когда Лютик, закончив, отступил, прижимая к себе перевязь, Геральт со сдавленным стоном привалился к дереву спиной и неловко сполз наземь, раскидав в стороны длинные ноги. Только теперь Лютик заметил, что правая на ладонь выше колена была обмотана пропитавшейся кровью тряпкой.

— Геральт! — испуганно ахнул Лютик, и ведьмак приоткрыл глаза. — Тебя надо к лекарю…

Он замолк, сообразив, что вряд ли сумеет затащить Геральта в таком состоянии на лошадь. Бард сглотнул, отложил меч, бренча расстегнутыми пряжками, потянулся к ране, но замер, не решаясь коснуться. Ведьмак с трудом сглотнул.

— Сумки, — выдавил он.

На этот раз объяснять не пришлось — Лютик метнулся к маленькому костерку, где была пристроена их немногочисленная поклажа, и вернулся с седельными сумками ведьмака, уже протягивая ему небольшой деревянный сундучок, где тот держал свои эликсиры.

— Нужно перевязать. Промыть, — неуверенно сказал Лютик, опускаясь рядом с ведьмаком на колени и шумно сглатывая при виде насквозь пропитанной кровью ткани штанов пониже раны.

— После, — сдавленным голосом сказал Геральт, перебирая разномастные флакончики одной рукой. Другой он снова вцепился в ребра, и бард испугался, что там у него тоже рана.

— Что… что мне сделать? — пролепетал Лютик, запинаясь, чего за ним отродясь не водилось. Ведьмак даже перестал звякать флакончиками и поднял глаза. Взгляд его, напряженный от боли, самую малость смягчился.

— Костер. Вода, — сказал он невнятно, зубами вытаскивая пробку из флакончика с густой темно-синей жидкостью. Сплюнул ее в сторону, скривившись даже от этого движения. Лютик машинально поймал затычку. Геральт сглотнул, сделал три коротких выдоха и залпом опрокинул в себя содержимое флакона. Голова его опустилась на грудь, выбившиеся из-под шнурка растрепанные волосы упали на лицо. С глухим сдавленным стоном Геральт подался вперед, словно лишившись сил оставаться в сидячем положении, но тут же вздрогнул, когда движение потревожило рану, которую он прятал под курткой, и он снова привалился к стволу дерева, часто и прерывисто дыша. Рука с пузырьком упала, пальцы разжались.

— Геральт… — пролепетал Лютик, даже не заметив, когда успел положить руку ведьмаку на плечо.

Тот медленно повернул к нему голову, с трудом приоткрыл глаза — желтая радужка казалась еще ярче на выбеленном болью лице. Лютику показалось, что ведьмак стал еще бледнее, хотя это вряд ли было возможно.

— Ничего, — хрипло прошептал Геральт. — Бывало и хуже.

Глаза его снова закрылись. Лютик недоверчиво фыркнул. Уголок рта Геральта дернулся не то в гримасе боли, не то в некоем подобии саркастичной усмешки.

— Случалось, что я был один.

Лютик захлопал глазами. У него было живое воображение, и все же он с трудом мог себе представить, каково это — выползти раненым из логова очередного чудовища, зная, что до помощи нужно еще добраться и лучше добраться живым. Бард встрепенулся.

— Я сейчас. Держись, Геральт, я сейчас!

— Мгм… — раздалось еле слышно, но Лютик уже суетился у костра, подкладывая загодя натасканных веток, раздувая пламя, подвешивая над огнем котелок с водой и то и дело поглядывая на Геральта. Плотва, коротко заржав, встревоженно вскинула голову. Меланхоличный послушный Пегас только дернул хвостом.

Когда Лютик вернулся, Геральт сидел в той же позе, откинув голову на ствол сосны и прикрыв глаза. Рукой он все еще баюкал ребра, но хватка уже не была такой отчаянной, как несколько минут назад, хотя грудь по-прежнему поднималась часто и неглубоко.

— Геральт? — позвал Лютик, машинально подбирая валяющийся на земле пустой флакончик из-под эликсира и пряча его в сундучок.

— Хм? — ресницы ведьмака дрогнули, тусклым золотом блеснули глаза.

— Что… что у тебя там? — Лютик указал на лежащую на груди ведьмака руку.

Золото притухло.

— Ребра, Лютик. Ребра помял.

Лютик скривил лицо в сочувствующей гримасе — ему на себе довелось однажды испытать что-то подобное, когда супруг одной рыжулечки в Новиграде застукал их вдвоем прямо на супружеском ложе.

— Тебе нужно принять какое-нибудь из своих зелий от боли, — сказал Лютик, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным и бесполезным.

— Уже. — Геральт прикрыл глаза. — Сейчас подействует. Вода?

Лютик отошел к костерку.

— Еще не закипела, — сообщил он, и зашипел тряся обожженным пальцем. — Но горячая.

— Тащи, — коротко приказал Геральт, открывая глаза и подтягивая к себе сундучок с эликсирами.

На этот раз нужный он выбрал быстро и уверенно. Жидкость была ядовито-оранжевого цвета. Ведьмак закрыл крышку сундучка, повертел флакон в пальцах.

— Лютик?

— Здесь! — Бард возник рядом с закопченным котелком, над которым вился парок, и ворохом льняных сорочек из своей поклажи.

Геральт хмурился, но не зло, а так, будто подбирал слова.

— Я… — начал он. — Я могу отключиться на время. Не обязательно, но могу.

Лютик открыл было рот, но захлопнул его, потому что, похоже, под таинственными ингредиентами индигового эликсира ведьмак становился необычайно разговорчивым.

— Если я… Надо будет вылить это прямо на рану. Будет шипеть. Вонять. — Геральт перевел дух. — Постарайся не попасть под брызги.

Глаза Лютика испуганно расширились, и уголок губ Геральта снова чуть заметно дернулся.

— Когда перестанет — замотай все поверх.

Лютик истово закивал.

— Эликсир, он… — Геральт вздохнул чуть глубже, чем следовало, и скривился, прижав руку к ребрам. — Я буду дышать очень медленно. Сердце тоже. Даже для меня. Это так работает, не бойся.

— Я не боюсь! — с вызовом заявил бард, хотя поджилки у него дрожали.

— Если не очнусь завтра к полудню, — Геральт поморщился, и понятно было, что не от боли, — езжай в деревню за помощью.

Лютик нахмурился, заморгал, огляделся, и до него, кажется, только теперь дошло, что ему придется провести эту ночь в лесу. Одному, если не считать раненого полубесчувственного ведьмака. Геральт понял, снова дрогнул — теперь уже, без сомнения, в улыбке — уголок рта.

— Не бойся, — повторил он устало. — Та тварь, что лежит сейчас в берлоге, распугала все зверье на лиги окрест. Здесь безопасно.

Такая длинная тирада далась Геральту с явным трудом, и к концу его и без того серые губы приобрели бледно-голубоватый оттенок.

— Тише, — мягко сказал Лютик, кладя руку на предплечье ведьмака. — Не говори. Береги дыхание. Я все понял.

Геральт кивнул. Несколько мгновений они молчали. А потом лицо ведьмака, усталое и открытое, снова закаменело — как всегда, когда он выходил на охоту. Или готовился к боли, неожиданно для себя понял Лютик. Геральт сел чуть прямее. Попытался согнуть пострадавшую ногу — не смог. Коротко выдохнул, скривившись от боли в ребрах, и потянулся к ране, на глазах белея чуть не до синевы.

— Геральт! — испуганно воскликнул Лютик, хватая ведьмака за плечо и заставляя снова опереться о ствол дерева, несмотря на протестующее ворчание.

— Я сам! — рыкнул Геральт в перерывах между болезненными судорожными вздохами. И, чуть отдышавшись, с каким-то почти отчаянием прошептал: — Я могу сам, Лютик. Я дол…

— Конечно, можешь, — согласился Лютик, диву даваясь, с какой легкостью ему удается удерживать ведьмака, который был на голову выше его и вдвое шире в плечах. — Но ведь сейчас я здесь.

Геральт открыл глаза. Расширившиеся зрачки были окружены тонким ободком золотистой радужки. Словно два солнечных затмения разом, некстати подумал бард. В кончиках пальцев на миг вспыхнул привычный зуд потребности срочно записать удачную метафору. Вместо этого он отпустил плечо ведьмака, повернулся к его бедру — на коленях, как был — и принялся аккуратно разматывать окровавленную тряпку.

Когда последний кусок того, что не так давно, вероятно, было подолом рубахи, с влажным чмоканьем отлип от раны, руки у Лютика задрожали.

— Выглядит хуже, чем есть, — сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавил Геральт. Губы у него были серые. — С укусами всегда так.

Лютик шумно сглотнул. Выглядело не просто скверно, выглядело ужасно. Выглядело так, словно что-то очень-очень зубастое вцепилось в бедро ведьмака и попросту выдрало кусок плоти, оставив лохмотья кожи и большой, с две Лютиковых ладони, неровный участок обнаженного алого мяса. Кое-где уже снова выступала кровь. Геральт дышал короткими неровными вдохами.

— Л-ладно, — сказал Лютик сам себе, не замечая, как дрожит голос. — Ладно.

Где надорвав, где надрезав прореху в штанине ножичком, который использовал в основном для заточки перьев, он раздвинул окровавленные края. Геральт с глухим «М-м-м-м» скрипнул зубами. Из прокушенной губы по подбородку потекла струйка крови.

Опуская в горячую воду кусок холстины, Лютик отстраненно подумал, что ему давно уже пора хлопнуться в обморок, и подавил истерический смешок.

— Зар… р-ра… за… бл-л-л-я-ядь, — выдохнул Геральт, когда Лютик, осторожно обтерев кожу вокруг раны, тщательно прополоскал тряпку и почти не дрожащими руками положил прямо на рану, бормоча:  
— Прости, прости, пожалуйста, прости, Геральт.

— За… раза.

Ведьмак обмяк, голова бессильно склонилась к плечу. Лютик, подавив в себе порыв немедленно его растолкать, снова опустил в котелок окровавленную тряпку. Когда он прижимал ее — горячую, исходящую легким парком — к ране, казалось, он чувствует пульсацию крови в венах ведьмака, отголоски медленных ударов его сердца. Тряпка раз за разом покрывалась разводами всех оттенков красного.

Лютику дважды пришлось отложить флакончик с эликсиром и изо всех сил стиснуть кулаки, впившись ногтями в ладони, прежде чем руки более-менее перестали трястись. Пробка сидела туго, и не расплескать содержимое удалось с большим трудом. Жидкость пахла резко и маслянисто. Лютик взглянул на Геральта, но тот не приходил в себя.

Лютик сглотнул, хотя во рту давно пересохло, на всякий случай отодвинулся на расстояние вытянутой руки, занес флакон над раной, отвернулся как можно дальше и, подавляя инстинктивное желание зажмуриться, вылил. Раздалось громкое шипение, эликсир пенился и пузырился на поверхности раны, вспухавшие пузыри лопались, разбрасывая вокруг брызги и заставляя Лютика испуганно вздрагивать, прикрывая лицо рукой. Запахло чем-то металлическим, и Лютик с трудом подавил рвотный позыв. Плотва издала встревоженное ржание.

Геральт дернулся, застонал, но не очнулся, хотя лицо исказила болезненная гримаса.

Постепенно шипение стихло, поверхность раны покрылась багрово-коричневой коркой, и Лютик дрожащими руками принялся рвать свои сорочки на лоскуты, стараясь не глядеть на ее темные, словно обугленные края.

Завязав последний узел повязки, Лютик плюхнулся на зад прямо где был, хотя от долгого стояния на коленях ноги затекли и противно ныли. Руки дрожали, и эта дрожь отдавалась внутри, будто где-то там перекатывался по большому пустому пространству стеклянный шарик, каким играют дети на улицах Новиграда. На лбу выступил пот, но, потянувшись его стереть, Лютик вздрогнул — руки были в засохших разводах крови. Даже рукава нарядной дорожной курточки намокли и потемнели.

Сунув руки в котелок с едва теплой теперь водой, бард принялся яростно их оттирать, но порыв быстро угас, уступив место усталости. Лютик испустил долгий дрожащий вздох, запрокинул голову и с удивлением заметил, что виднеющееся в просветах между ветвей небо начало темнеть. Сгущались сумерки, а ведь когда Геральт вернулся, не было и полудня. Мысль о ведьмаке заставила его поспешно оглянуться.

Геральт сидел все так же, прислонившись к дереву и склонив голову набок. Дыхание его было уже не таким частым, но оставалось неглубоким. Складки меж бровей немного разгладились, но не исчезли совсем. Было непохоже, что в ближайшем будущем он придет в себя. На повязке проступило несколько небольших пятен крови. Лютик подумал, что нужно укрыть его чем-нибудь, но потом кое-что еще пришло ему в голову.

Застежки на плотной кожаной куртке ведьмака поддавались туго, а действовать приходилось крайне аккуратно. От рубахи, как Лютик и предполагал, по подолу был оторван широкий лоскут. Он поднял ее очень осторожно и судорожно втянул воздух. Весь правый бок Геральта представлял собой один сплошной черно-фиолетовый синяк. Самые темные участки в точности повторяли очертания по меньшей мере трех ребер.

Лютик с минуту глядел на синяки, на то, как неглубоко поднималась грудь Геральта, потом опустил рубашку, запахнул куртку, не став, однако, застегивать, и с трудом поднялся на затекшие ноги, намереваясь устроить ведьмака на ночлег со всеми возможными удобствами.  
Пришлось повозиться, но в конце концов он сумел соорудить из одеял и одного из седел более-менее удобное ложе, позволившее бы Геральту спать в полусидячем положении. И хотя Лютик предусмотрительно устроил лежанку буквально под боком у ведьмака, перетащить его было почти непосильной задачей. Почти. Хотя в какой-то момент, услышав отчетливый скрип кости о кость, бард чуть не бросил всю затею. Но все же не бросил.

Сидя возле полулежащего теперь ведьмака и пытаясь отдышаться, Лютик снова ненадолго предался печальным размышлениям о том, с какой легкостью Геральт поднимал его самого в седло — или за шкирку, при необходимости — и что сам бы он ни за что не сумел бы проделать с ведьмаком то же самое. Впрочем, не в характере барда было унывать. Плотва, словно угадав его мысли, отозвалась негромким фырканьем. Лютик со вздохом поглядел на небо, уже окрасившееся в багряные краски заката, и снова поднялся на ноги.

К тому времени, как бард вернулся, сводив лошадей к ручью — Плотва все время норовила прихватить его за пальцы губами, словно чуяла на них кровь ведьмака, — солнце уже скрылось за отрогами гор, и меж деревьев сгустились вечерние тени. Привязав лошадей, Лютик поспешил к Геральту. Тот лежал точно так, как бард его и оставил, неподвижный и по плечи укрытый попоной. Лицо его в сумерках казалось застывшим, как у мертвеца, и Лютик, ощутив острый укол страха, торопливо коснулся высокого лба. Кожа была теплой, и в такой близи Лютик отчетливо слышал медленное неглубокое дыхание.

Стемнело быстро. В вышине меж ветвей здесь и там виднелись яркие искорки звезд. Лютик совершенно вымотался, перетаскивая их немногочисленные пожитки и разводя костер поближе к Геральту, но сна у него не было ни в одном глазу. Ночь выдалась безлунной, и темнота за маленьким кружком света от костра казалась полной невыразимых опасностей и чудовищ, готовых наброситься, стоит ему только смежить веки. То, что в этой самой темноте в дюжине шагов от него преспокойно дремали, помахивая хвостами, две лошади, ничуть не успокаивало. Лютик сидел, закутавшись в курточку, прислушивался то к звукам ночного леса, то к дыханию Геральта, и вздрагивал от малейшего шороха.

Об ужине, даже таком позднем, не могло быть и речи — Лютику казалось, что развороченная алая рана с белыми нитями сухожилий, обрамленная лохмотьями кожи и запекшимися сгустками крови, навсегда отбила у него аппетит. Он почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота, а рот наполняется вязкой слюной, и торопливо потряс головой, разгоняя дурные мысли. Где-то за деревьями хрустнула, ломаясь, ветка. Лютик вскочил на ноги, будто ужаленный, и с бешено колотящимся сердцем напряженно вгляделся в темноту. В богатом воображении барда ночь смотрела на него в ответ тысячей злобных глаз, но на деле только высокие кроны шелестели под слабым ночным ветерком да шебуршились в слое прошлогодних листьев жуки, которым было нипочем соседство с убитым Геральтом чудовищем.

Лютик рухнул наземь, едва не промахнувшись задом мимо седла, решительно тряхнул головой и полез в сумку, где хранил свои заметки, записи и наброски песен. Чернила безнадежно разлились, но на дне сумки завалялся свинцовый карандаш. Время от времени проверяя Геральта, Лютик принялся приглаживать законченную перед возвращением ведьмака песню, и вскоре знакомое дело так его увлекло, что он и думать забыл об окружающих его чудовищах.

Возможно, поэтому шелест крыльев маленького, не больше ладони, нетопыря, привлеченного светом костра, стремительно промчавшегося над самой макушкой, вызвал настолько бурную реакцию.

Лютик заорал так, словно перед ним разом возникли все чудища, победы над которыми он воспевал в балладах о подвигах Геральта; инстинктивно рванулся прочь, размахивая руками и рассыпая повсюду пергаменты; свалился с седла, пребольно стукнувшись затылком о корень какого-то дерева, все еще продолжая вопить. Собственно, замолк он, только когда с ложа хрипло донеслось:  
— Лютик?

— Г-геральт? — пролепетал бард. Он с трудом принял сидячее положение, ойкнул, поморщился и вытащил из-под себя обломки карандаша.

Ведьмак скособоченно приподнялся на ложе, на лице застыло встревоженное выражение, вернее, его тень — золотистые глаза были мутными, взгляд, хоть и обращенный в сторону Лютика, оставался расфокусированным. Геральт был похож на лунатика, которому снится, что он проснулся.

— Здесь безопасно, — повторил Геральт давешние слова. Речь звучала заторможенно, слоги путались и наползали один на другой. — Не бойся, маленький бард.

Лютик истерически фыркнул, дрожащими руками собирая бумаги — один лист пергамента, уже занявшийся с угла от тлеющих углей, пришлось спешно тушить. Геральт улегся снова, но глаза оставались открытыми.

Отряхнув курточку, Лютик подкинул веток в огонь и уселся на седло.

— Геральт? — сказал он, только чтобы заглушить пугающие шорохи ночи.

После долгой паузы последовало знакомое:  
— Хм-м?

— А что ты делал, когда оказывался вот так один? — задал Лютик мучивший его вопрос.

Геральт молчал, медленно, заторможенно моргая. Взгляд его был обращен в небо, но бард сомневался, понимает ли он, на что смотрит.

— Есть эликсир, — неожиданно сказал Геральт прежним не очень внятным голосом, делая большие паузы между словами. — «Белый огонь». Держит в сознании. Ни боли, ни слабости. Сплошной адреналин. Можно штопать себя наживую. Вправить кости. Забраться на коня с выбитым коленом.

Геральт умолк, а Лютик почувствовал, что у него снова стало сухо во рту.

— Плохо, что не чувствуешь себя, — медленно, словно в полусне, продолжил Геральт. — Можешь отмахать лигу со сломанной лодыжкой. — По лицу его тенью тени скользнула улыбка. — Нэннеке так ругалась.

Лютик сочувственно усмехнулся. В глубине души он побаивался крутого нрава настоятельницы храма Мелитэле, хоть и не сомневался в ее теплых к своей неотразимой персоне чувствах и дружеском расположении. Ну, почти не сомневался.

Ресницы Геральта поднимались все реже, взгляд туманился, золотые глаза съезжались к переносице, но все же он заговорил вновь, уже совсем шепотом:  
— Один раз Плотвичка спасла. Самая первая. Не дошел до нее, отрубился. Сама нашла, тяпнула за пальцы, чтоб очухался. Еще бы минута-другая и…

Его голос затих.

— Ге-е-е-е-еральт, — восхищенно выдохнул бард, в чьей голове уже роились, складываясь в строчки, слова баллады о верности боевого коня, память которого героический ведьмак чтил, называя одним и тем же именем каждую следующую лошадь. — Геральт!

Но тот уже снова крепко спал.

Остаток ночи Лютик строчил, высунув от усердия язык и ероша свои и без того всклокоченные после встречи с нетопырем волосы. И только когда небо на востоке начало сереть, предвещая скорый рассвет, а баллада была закончена и даже напета, задремал, уронив голову на сложенные на коленях руки.

Спал он совсем недолго — меж деревьев едва-едва начали просачиваться первые, робкие еще лучи встающего солнца, когда он рывком проснулся, вырвавшись из муторного сна, полного чудовищ и истекающих в одиночестве кровью ведьмаков.

Лютик заполошно вскинулся, повертел головой, убеждаясь, что вокруг по-прежнему ничего, кроме утреннего леса, двух лошадей и прогоревшего костра с едва тлеющими под золой угольями. Потирая затекшую шею, бард обернулся к Геральту. Ведьмак не дышал.

Первым порывом Лютика было как следует Геральта встряхнуть, и лишь в последний момент, вспомнив про сломанные ребра, он нагнулся и прильнул ухом к его груди. И не услышал ничего, кроме бешеного стука собственного сердца.

— Геральт! — простонал Лютик, поднося тыльную сторону ладони к бледным губам ведьмака, но замерзшие руки ничего не ощущали. — Ну же! Ну же, Геральт! Так же нельзя! Ты не можешь бросить меня одного!

Бард уже замахнулся, чтоб отвесить ведьмаку пощечину, но в последний момент задержал руку — Геральт шевельнулся, и на лице его сквозь сон проступило выражение, с которым он обычно говорил: «Лютик, заткнись!», — показавшееся бы барду сейчас наинежнейшей лаской на свете.

Ноги под Лютиком подкосились, и он плюхнулся прямо на землю, чувствуя в теле противную слабость и дрожа с ног до головы. Геральт сделал движение, словно пытался повернуться на другой бок, издал тихое болезненное «Хн-н» и остался лежать как был. Грудь его медленно поднималась, просто под попоной это было не очень заметно, запоздало сообразил бард.

У Лютика ушло несколько минут, чтобы унять бешено колотившееся сердце и отпустить рукав куртки Геральта, в который он вцепился мертвой хваткой. Еще несколько минут потребовалось, чтобы решиться отойти от ведьмака, но мочевой пузырь напоминал о себе все настойчивее, и в конце концов Лютик поднялся на ноги и побрел в ближайшие кусты.

Разумеется, именно те, о которых особо предупреждал Геральт, и очнулся Лютик, только осознав, что листья борщевика раскачиваются в опасной близости от самой дорогой части его тела. Взвизгнув, как был, со спущенными штанами, Лютик, сопровождаемый странными взглядами лошадей, пересек прогалину в противоположном направлении. Но, по крайней мере, это происшествие привело его в чувство.

Закончив со своими делами, Лютик сводил к ручью Плотву и Пегаса, наполнил фляжки и бурдюки. Умылся и, глядя в свое дрожащее на поверхности маленькой заводи отражение, как мог пригладил волосы. На обратном пути до него дошло, что он ощущает поистине зверский голод.  
В седельных сумках еще оставался сыр, подсохшие за два дня лепешки, вяленое мясо и немного вина. Впрочем, последнее Лютик оставил Геральту, обойдясь ключевой водой, такой холодной, что ломило зубы. Насытившись, он принялся потихоньку собираться, укладывая седельные сумки и то и дело проверяя ведьмака. Геральт дышал, глубокие складки меж бровей немного разгладились. На повязке, когда Лютик приподнял попону, чтобы проверить, добавилось еще несколько пятен, но все они были уже подсохшими. Однако солнце потихоньку карабкалось к зениту, а Геральт и не думал приходить в себя. На душе у подуспокоившегося было барда снова заскребли кошки.

Часам к одиннадцати по его расчетам Лютик успел дважды оседлать и расседлать лошадей, решить, что баллада о Плотве получилась совершенно бездарной, переделать мотив и увериться в абсолютной гениальности первоначального варианта. Одним словом, Лютик извелся от беспокойства. Он понимал разумность предложения Геральта съездить за помощью, и вместе с тем все его существо отчаянно противилось необходимости оставить ведьмака в таком состоянии одного.

Полдень застал его меряющим прогалину беспокойными шагами. Геральту не становилось ни лучше, ни хуже, но он и не просыпался. Лютик как раз в отчаянии шарил по карманам, чтобы бросить монетку, когда в некотором отдалении затрещали ветки и ветер донес до него приглушенный голос:  
— Да не ломись ты аки боров, Янко! Мало ль чегой там впереди-то ждеть. Ведьмак-то не возвернумшись.

Лютик чуть не расплакался от облегчения, узнав голос деревенского старосты, с которым Геральт четыре дня тому столковался о работе.

— Господин Стоян! — завопил он, размахивая руками. — Мы зде-е-есь!

— О! — Треск веток прекратился. — Слышь-ка.

— Слышу! — крикнул Лютик, внезапно ощутив безумную усталость. — Мы здесь!

— Мэтр Лютик? — опасливо откликнулись из-за деревьев.

— Он самый. — Лютик оглянулся на Геральта, но тот по-прежнему полусидел на устроенном для него ложе, и единственным признаком жизни служило лишь слабое движение поднимающейся груди.

Ветки опять затрещали. Двигающиеся за деревьями фигуры уже можно было различить.

— А милсдарь ведьмак хде? — осведомился староста Стоян, продираясь через густой подлесок — подъехали они явно не с той стороны, что Геральт с Лютиком поза-позавчера.

— Ранен. — Лютик согнулся, упершись руками в колени, потому что события минувшего дня и ночи начинали брать над ним верх.

— Вон оно как… — задумчиво протянул староста, и что-то в его тоне заставило барда насторожиться.

Одергивая помятую, всю в пятнах сажи травы и смолы курточку, Лютик резко распрямился.

Староста, тучный мужчина лет сорока, и сопровождавший его крепкий плечистый молодой парень в лихо расстегнутой косоворотке и топориком за поясом как раз вышли на прогалину. От барда не укрылось, что взгляды их скользнули по оседланным лошадям и седельным сумкам с немудреной поклажей, и он вдруг отчетливо ощутил ту горечь, с которой Геральт воспринимал отношение к себе людей. Лютика вновь накрыло ощущением беспомощности, какой-то детской даже обиды за ведьмака, а в следующее мгновенье все остальные чувства смело волной праведного гнева.

— Вы! — крикнул он, тыча указательным пальцем в направлении слегка оторопевших от такого приветствия старосты и его спутника. — Мало того, что вы посылаете его драться с чудовищами! Что торгуетесь за каждый грош! Что плюете ему в спину и брезгуете компанией! Так еще и вместо того, чтоб помочь, когда он ранен и беспомощен, заритесь на имущество! Вы… вы!!!

Лютик задохнулся от возмущения, чувствуя, что входит в раж, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, и откровенное недоумение, написанное на физиономиях старосты и его спутника, не произвело на него ни малейшего впечатления. Но прежде, чем он обрушил на головы селян новую порцию обвинений, сзади хрипло и устало донеслось:  
— Лютик, уймись.

Барду хватило совести выглядеть слегка смущенным, когда выяснилось, что староста Стоян радел исключительно за убиение «твари нечистой», затерроризировавшей деревню, о чем и надеялся услышать лично от убивца, то бишь ведьмака.

— Убит, убит, — проворчал усаженный с помощью Лютика и молодого спутника старосты Геральт, слегка задыхаясь теперь, когда эликсир не замедлял больше его дыхание, а дышать нормально он не мог из-за сломанных ребер. — В полумиле на восход от ручья урочище. Там и лежит. Воняет.

Глаза рослого спутника старосты — Янек, вспомнил Лютик имя — загорелись. Неожиданно робко покосившись на Геральта, который морщась, маленькими глотками пил принесенное бардом вино, парень повернулся к старосте.

— Тять, дозволь сбегать глянуть на чудище? Голову принесу. Высушим, на кол насадим над воротами — ни один тать в село не сунется.

— Сушите на околице, — посоветовал Геральт, держась за грудь и наваливаясь на Лютика, чтобы удержаться в сидячем положении, куда сильнее, чем ему хотелось признавать. — Из избы этот запашок потом хрен выветришь.

Староста сурово поглядел на сына.

— Перво-наперво надобно помочь господину ведьмаку, — отчеканил он и, когда парень смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу, добавил уже не так строго. — Потом так и быть, только возьми людишек покрепче в помощь.

Парень просиял, а Стоян обратился к ведьмаку:  
— Вы как, идти сможете, милсдарь Геральт? Телега тута недалече. — И в ответ на недоумение, написанное на лице Лютика, пояснил, — Через урочище ломились, ибо не ведали, пришел ли конец чудищу окаянному, и рассудили, что ежели кинется, в чаще можно хоть на дерево взлезть.

Геральт поднял голову, на его бледном лице с запавшими больными глазами появилась и пропала язвительная усмешка.

— Недурной расчет, господин Стоян. Вот только тварь та по деревьям лазает, как кот. Лазала, — поправил он сам себя, осторожно вздохнул и попробовал согнуть раненую ногу. Получилось едва-едва.

— Целитель у вас в селе есть? — вмешался Лютик. — Или бабка-знахарка на худой конец?

— Есть, мэтр Лютик, как не быть. Добрая бабка, никому еще не отказала в помощи, и вам не откажет.

Геральт, забывшись, вздохнул, побелел, подавившись воздухом, и сквозь зубы выругался:  
— Зар-р-раза!

Идти до телеги и впрямь было недалеко, но с Геральтом, которого со здорового бока поддерживал рослый Янек, принимавший на себя почти весь его вес, а с другого Лютик крепко держал под руку, дорога заняла вдвое больше времени. Когда ведьмака, бледного до синевы, с то и дело съезжающимися к переносице глазами, наконец со всеми возможными предосторожностями и удобствами устроили на тюках сена, солнце давно уже миновало зенит. Плотву и Пегаса привязали к задку телеги. Староста Стоян с сыном забрались на козлы. Лютик, прихватив лютню, устроился в ногах у ведьмака.

— Н-ну-у пошли, хорошие! — Стоян взялся за вожжи и телега, вздрогнув, тронулась в обратный путь до Милича. Плотва и Пегас неторопливо рысили следом.

Теперь, когда тревоги в большинстве своем миновали, Лютик ощутил бесконечную усталость, но вместе с тем мысли его не переставали вертеться вокруг событий дня. Хотя натуре его было не свойственно предаваться унынию, он не мог перестать думать о том, как бы все обернулось, прими он то или иное решение. Что было бы, поскачи он за помощью в Милич, что было бы, если б староста наткнулся на бесчувственного ведьмака без него, решился бы кто в деревне оказать помощь...

— Ты что-то притих.

Лютик встрепенулся и поднял голову. На бледном лице Геральта явственно читалась озабоченность.

— Думаю, — бард неопределенно дернул плечом.

Геральт вскинул брови в притворном удивлении, и Лютик пренебрежительно фыркнул. Лицо ведьмака смягчилось.

— Вижу, — сказал он, пытаясь приноровиться к дрожи подпрыгивающей на ухабах телеги. — О чем?

Лютик неопределенно дернул плечом.

— О нас.

Непритворно удивленный, Геральт поднял бровь. Лютик вздохнул, крепче обнимая лютню.

— Ну, вот ты, — непонятно пояснил бард, махнув рукой. Жест обозначил тело ведьмака от ключиц до колен примерно. Бровь Геральта поднялась еще выше.

— И я, — Лютик дернул плечом, словно говоря «что тут еще объяснять», и уткнулся подбородком в лютню.

— Ты храбрый человек, Лютик, — сказал Геральт после недолгого молчания. — Остался со мной, таким. — Ведьмак отзеркалил жест, показав рукой на себя от колен до ключиц. — Один. В лесу. Ночью.

Лютик тихо фыркнул, но хмурое выражение его лица чуть разгладилось. Пальцы скользнули над струнами, отозвавшимися мягким мелодичным звуком.

— Хочешь послушать новую балладу? Тебе понравится. Она о Плотве! — дурное настроение как рукой сняло, что случалось с Лютиком каждый раз, когда он обращался к своему искусству. — О самой первой Плотве и о том, как она тебя спасла.

На этот раз удивленно взлетели обе брови ведьмака.

— Откуда, во имя всех богов, ты знаешь эту историю? — воскликнул он, забывшись и снова хватаясь за грудь.

Лютик захлопал глазами, оторвавшись от колок.

— Ты мне сам рассказал ночью. Не помнишь?

— Эликсиры. — Геральт качнул головой, в мешке, который ему подложили вместо подушки, зашуршало зерно. — Ничего не помню.

Он помолчал, но было видно, что раздумывает о чем-то и колеблется. Сидевший на козлах Янек поглядывал на них с интересом.

— Что я еще наболтал? — наконец спросил-таки Геральт. Голос у него был немного напряженный, словно он уже жалел, что задал вопрос, или же опасался ответов.

Лютик пожал плечами.

— Я ничего не спрашивал больше. И потом, это я всегда болтаю за двоих. — Он подмигнул и тронул струны, наигрывая протяжную напевную мелодию.

— Ты хороший друг, Лютик, — сказал Геральт тихо. Впрочем, судя по довольной улыбке барда, тот прекрасно его услышал.

Геральт прикрыл глаза. Нога болела, ребра при каждом толчке телеги тоже, солнце припекало, но его все равно знобило от потери крови. И все же в этот самый момент он ощущал нечто подозрительно похожее на умиротворение. А еще он впервые за долгое-долгое время не был один.  



End file.
